1. Field of the Invention: This invention relates to a radio combination for installation within a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to apparatus facilitating installation and removal of a Citizens' Band (CB) radio in an automobile or similar vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art: The prior art has seen a wide variety of types of apparatuses, or combinations, for installing radios in an automobile or the like. With the advent of the Citizens' Band radio craze, the variety has increased. The types of installations range from those brackets installed by removing a glove compartment such that the CB radio is completely hidden behind the glove compartment facade in order to reduce thefts. Other similar arrangements have included brackets with lock-in apparatuses. None of the brackets and the like that have been installed to date have been completely successful in preventing thefts. On the other hand, they have been expensive and required significant modification of the automotive interior for their installation.
It is desirable that the mounting for the Citizens' Band radio have the following features not heretofore provided by the prior art.
1. The mount should be inexpensive and should readily adapt to the particular vehicle without extensive alterations; particularly alterations to the frame work of the vehicle.
2. The mount should allow and facilitate ready installation and removal of the CB radio such that it can be taken from the vehicle by the driver and taken into motel rooms and the like to prevent theft.
3. The mount should allow installation of the radio, as well as its removal, without the use of tools and without requiring much time.
4. The mount should provide the foregoing, yet be stable to prevent tipping over of the CB radio during talking.
5. The mount should provide the foregoing and note taking capability to help remember call numbers and the like, or in the event there is an emergency.
6. The mount should provide the foregoing features for any instrument or apparatus having structure that can be substituted for the CB radio.
7. The mount should prevent the cost of having the instrument, such as a CB radio, installed by a professional.
None of the foregoing features have been provided by the prior art.